One-Shot : Newt Scamander x OC
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: Mais bon, il y avait toujours cette phrase  mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné  ... je m'y raccrochais et elle me rassurait... c'était ma seule source de chaleur dans la maison des rires qui n'étaient pas les miens.


Strasbourg, j'avais emménagé il y a un an... L'appartement n'était pas bien grand, et j'en avais un peu gros sur la patate de laisser mes parents payer, mes études, mon loyer, ma nourriture, l'électricité, l'eau... j'avais l'impression d'être un parasite... un parasite qui, à mesure des années, commençait à se sentir... seul ?

Mais le truc, c'est que je n'étais pas le cliché du lowner qui part du principe que personne ne le comprend ou que personne ne l'aime pour ce qu'il est... non, j'avais des amis, j'en ai toujours... Seulement, avec le temps, ils avaient tous de plus en plus de choses à faire, de responsabilités... et même quand on pouvait se voir... pour un resto, aller au cinéma, dans des magasins... il y avait toujours leur autre moitié avec... Bien sûr, je savais que c'était égoïste de vouloir passer du temps juste avec eux... que tout soit 'comme avant'... mais tous étaient si adorables... je ne voulais pas les déranger... Alors, au lieu d'ouvrir ou fermer la marche devant le cortège de couples souriants ou de me retrouver devant une place vide à une table pour huit... ou encore me sentir plutôt inconfortable et intrusive aux moments où ils se faisaient des câlins, mamours et autres... je me réfugiais dans mes études et le sport...

Maintenant, j'aurais pu, comme beaucoup de filles dont je n'avais entendu que le plus grand bien... me trouver un random petit copain pour faire le bouche trou... faire comme tout le monde... mais il y avait un 'hic'... le 'hic'. Peu importait le moment, l'époque, la personne ou le temps que j'avais passé avec... je n'avais jamais quitté la Friendzone... jamais vu autre chose que les murs blancs et vides d'une maison dans laquelle j'avais été enfermée. Une maison dans laquelle j'avais vécu, enfermée, toute ma vie... une maison dont je n'avais pas la clef et qui m'obligeait, chaque jour, à passer devant des photos de familles, d'amis qui, à mesure des années, avaient changé, avaient eu différents visages ajoutés à leurs portraits...

Enfin, ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais jamais aimé, que je n'avais jamais été déçue ou me suis détestée pour avoir aimé des personnes auxquelles, selon moi, je n'avais même pas le droit de penser... ou du moins, pas comme ça...

Après, il y avait toujours au moins un ou une amie qui, après une séparation, qui se disait libéré ; se sentait renaître... ou même ceux qui avaient des moments un peu plus compliqués ou des embrouilles mineures avec leur autre moitié... Ceux là, allaient jusqu'à dire que les gens comme moi avaient de la chance de ne pas avoir à se préoccuper d'histoires de cœur... de ne pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi ils étaient rentrés plus tard, pourquoi ils allaient avec des amis au lieu de passer ce temps à être la personne la plus romantique au monde...

Bon, j'exagérais à peine... certains n'en avaient rien à faire du romantisme... mais bon, ça me rendait un peu amère de voir les autres se plaindre d'avoir quelqu'un qui les aime et le larguer après seulement quelques mois - et parfois pour des raisons absolument incompréhensibles – pour passer à autre chose et répéter ce cycle infernal.

Sinon, de l'autre côté du spectre, il y avait les amis qui essayaient de caser tous les célibataires... et même là, même quand j'y mettais du mien, que j'essayais de ne pas me refaire enfermer dans ma boîte par une nouvelle personne sans pour autant donner l'impression d'être une nymphomane en manque... arrivait toujours le moment où on me donnait une tape sur l'épaule... puis j'entendais le 't'es un vrai pote'...

Et ça, ces cinq mots, quand je les entendais, c'était comme un tour de clef supplémentaire sur la porte de ma maison au 35, Impasse du général Friendzone.

Alors oui, ça aurait été super simple d'à chaque fois, se construire une mary sue en avatar ou même d'imaginer sortir avec un type que je trouvais génial... qu'il soit fictif ou 'réel'... même si, plus d'une fois, j'avais vérifié si ces types étaient en couple ou non dans la vraie vie... Non, parce que 'fantasmer' sur des types déjà mariés ou pères de famille, ça me mettait horriblement mal à l'aise... Ça et le fait que plusieurs fois, j'avais imaginé leur réaction s'ils savaient ce qui me passait par la tête... chacun à ses tabous ; ça c'était le mien.

Seul problème, c'est que, de plus en plus, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être 'moi'... que, malgré le fait que je sois une fille... une femme ? Beaucoup m'appelaient mon garçon, Fred et autres... j'avais alors essayé de mettre des habits et du maquillage pour faire 'fille'.. mais j'avais toujours l'impression d'être ridicule... de ressembler à un montage Photoshop mal fait d'une tête de gars de quinze ans sur un corps de fille...

Ceci expliquait peut-être cela... mais, en général, je gardais ça pour moi et jouais le jeu lorsqu'on m'appelait mon garçon... dire 'les femmes d'abord' avec un sourire narquois en tenant la porte à un pote, ou même faire les pires blagues ou encore aller regarder sous une vieille moto lorsque le graissage à huile perdue n'avait pas tâché mes chaussures... ouais, j'étais le 'bon copain'... celui qui vit à l'arrière... pile poil le genre d'ami qui, dans les mauvais romans de gare n'avait pas de vie en dehors de la quête principale du héro... et pour le coup, je devais bien avouer que... c'était vide...

Mais bon, il y avait toujours cette phrase « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné »... je m'y raccrochais et elle me rassurait... c'était ma seule source de chaleur dans la maison des rires qui n'étaient pas les miens.

Mais bon, ça faisait cinq ans maintenant que j'avais emménagé ici, et peu à peu, ces idées m'avaient abandonnée ; à mon plus grand soulagement. En fait, j'avais trouvé une façon simple de m'occuper l'esprit pendant les moments où je n'avais pas à travailler ou apprendre mes cours ; ouvrir un livre sur la paléontologie et retomber en enfance.

Il n'y avait plus de personnes là, plus de problèmes de société ou même de questions de d'étique... juste des animaux aussi magnifiques qu'effrayants... à la fois exotiques et néanmoins si proches... irréels et pourtant si vrais...

Les chasses effrénées des Allosaures à travers les plaines du Jurassique pour rattraper des petits Stégosaures... ou encore les Coélophysis du Trias, bloquant l'entrée, et ainsi, la sortie, d'un terrier de Cynodonts, forçant ainsi ces derniers à consommer leurs propre progéniture pour subsister le temps que les reptiles ne laisse tomber... Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça ; le Gastornis !

Un oiseau de la fin du Paléocène, début Éocène, mesurant entre un mètre soixante quinze et deux mètres de haut pour un poids allant de cinquante à une centaine de kilos. Ses pattes étaient longues et puissantes, le triple de celles d'une autruche avec, comme beaucoup de ses ancêtres théropodes, dont le T-rex, de tous petits membres antérieurs ainsi qu'une tête massive.

Le Macrochenia ; une créature herbivore ayant une apparence se rapprochant d'un mix entre une antilope et un dromadaire... sans oublier une petite trombe adorable qui avait remplacé son museau.

Tant de diversité, de choses incroyables... des serpents de plus de dix mètres, des herbivore dépassant les vingt mètres de haut, des requins dotés d'une nageoire dorsale en forme d'enclume, des reptiles mammaliens... tout pouvait sembler si improbable... et pourtant, ces paradoxes avaient existé, ils avaient respiré, vu, vécu... En fait, si on rapportait l'histoire de la Terre à l'échelle d'une année, les dinosaures, à eux seuls auraient vécu pendant deux semaines... et nous ? Eh... deux heures...

Et faut dire, on avait pas chômé ; pêche intensive, eugénisme, pollution, braconnage pour des placebos inutiles, destruction de notre propre environnement, guerre pour quelque grammes d'or, noir ou jaune... si la Terre avait été un organisme eucaryote, ou pluricellulaire, nous autre 'humains', nous en serions le parasite le plus affamé et virulent... et quand je pense que d'autres souhaiteraient se rendre sur une autre planète pour tout recommencer... des parasites vous dis-je.

Enfin, voilà plus ou moins ce qui occupait mes pensées la plupart du temps et fermant mon livre à l'annonce de du terminus pour Strasbourg, je pris mes affaires et descendis, entourée par les passants pressés dont les talons claquaient contre le carrelage, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre...

\- « Eh ! Faites attention ! » s'énerva soudainement une voix grave. Désintéressée, je tournai quelque peu la tête et vis, à quelques mètres de moi, un homme partir d'un pas pressé et hargneux vers le bout de la voie et un autre, genou à terre en train de ramasser ses affaires...

Je soupirai et laissai mes yeux dégouliner sur le carrelage devant moi avant de le ver un pied que je reposai lentement ; il y avait quelque chose par terre, juste devant mes pieds. Sans me presser, je me baissai et ramassé une petite boîte pas plus grande qu'un écrin de bague.

Un de mes sourcils se leva puis mes yeux se plantèrent sur le type qui venait de se relever ; parti.

\- « Hey ! » m'exclamai-je précipitamment en courant vers le type qui était déjà à une bonne dizaine de mètres de moi. Il s'arrêta subitement puis se retourna, un air à la fois surpris et craintif ; avait-il peur que je le mange ? « C'est à vous ? » demandai-je en lui présentant la petite boîte rouge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en un millième de seconde et, une main s'approcha d'abord rapidement pour la prendre avant qu'elle ne ralentisse drastiquement, évitant tout contact avec la mienne.

\- « M-meurci » murmura-t-il avec un fort accent anglais, la boîte tenue entre ses doigts comme un cristal hors de prix, et ses yeux un peu fuyants... 'Singulier ce type...' m'étais-dit en passant à côté de lui en prenant bien soin de ne pas le frôler.

Comme à mon habitude, je passai la marée assourdissante de personnes et de valises pour rentrer le pas mécanique, par les rues de moins en moins éclairées... mais, dans cette marche machinale, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... quelque chose qui me gênait de par son 'originalité'... de part le fait que je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant... le bruit de la valise que je traînais derrière moi était beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude... je m'arrêtai donc et

Soudain, quelqu'un trébucha sur ma valise qui, en partant en avant, me tapa dans les jambes ; je trébuchai en avant et me rattrapai in extremis.

\- « Mais regardez où vous allez ! » m'énervai-je avant que mes yeux ne se pose sur les même yeux fuyants.

\- « S-sor.. désoley...- » balbutia-t-il en serrant son smartphone contre lui. « J-je n'ai pas v-vu vous... » continua-t-il en baissant la tête ; je soupirai, incapable de m'énerver plus... ce type était pire qu'un chiot !

\- « _Faites plus attention la prochaine fois._ » dis-je en essayant de garder un minimum l'air strict, mais à mon plus grand déplaisir, il y avait trop de 'douceur' à mon goût. Il releva alors la tête faiblement avant d'acquiescer.

\- « _Euh... je vais, y aller-_ » murmura-t-il avant de passer nerveusement sur ma gauche, son portable devant lui... mais, tout à coup, il s'arrêta. « _Non pas maintenant..._ » gémit-il avant de laisser ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

\- « Un problème ? » demandai-je. Normalement je n'aurais rien dit, je n'avais pas envie de jouer les Saint-Bernard pour tout le monde, et encore moins pour une personne que je ne connaissais pas ou des affaires qui ne me regardaient pas.

\- « Est-ce... euh... » commença-t-il avant de sortir un papier horriblement froissé de la poche intérieur de sa bleue matelassée. « _Vous savez comment aller au_ treua placé dou cey-si-... _euh là._ » dit-il finalement en me montrant ce qui y était écrit.

 _3, place du cygne_

Une fois de plus, mon sourcil se leva et, laissant mon poids reposer essentiellement sur ma jambe droite, je relevai les yeux vers lui avant de faire les yeux et tourner les talons ; mais il ne sembla pas me suivre.

\- « _Eh bien ? Vous venez ?_ » demandai-je un peu agacée ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent une fois de plus et un sourire à la fois gêné et soulagé étira ses lèvres... pour une fois, il me regarda plus de deux secondes dans les yeux. On marcha l'un à côté de l'autre pendant une dizaine de minutes dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes devant les immeubles.

\- « _Merci..._ » dit-il en prenant sa valise par la anse la plus courte pour monter les escaliers, mais une fois devant le portail, il se retrouva comme une andouille devant le digicode... il venait en visiteur ? Et si oui, pourquoi la personne ne lui avait-elle pas donné le code ? Je soupirai et, à mon tour, pris ma valise et passai devant lui avant de faire le code du portail ; quand la porte fut ouverte, je me tins dans l'entre-bâillement.

\- « _Vous venez en visiteur ?_ » demandai-je les sourcils froncés ; il sembla surpris et fit non de la tête. « _Montrez-moi vos clefs d'appartement._ » ordonnai-je froidement ; on avait déjà eu des effractions quelques mois auparavant... et je n'allais pas me laisser attendrir une fois de plus ! Pas question de faire rentrer n'importe qui.

Il sembla extrêmement surpris, mais se mis immédiatement à fouiller ses poches jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son porte monnaie une petite enveloppe froissée qu'il ouvrit avant de me tendre la clef.

Sans dire un mot, je la pris et refermai le portail derrière moi. Ce n'était pas 'sympa' de faire ça, mais je ne lui devais rien alors, sans un mot, je me dirigeai vers la porte du bâtiment trois et essayai la clef ; la porte s'ouvrit.

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant avant de sortir la clef de la serrure avant de retourner au portail lui rendre sa clef.

\- « 89A0. » dis-je en faisant le code sous ses yeux à travers les barreaux ; la porte s'ouvrit. « _Et désolée pour la méfiance ; on a déjà eu des effractions._ » expliquai-je d'un ton monotone avant d'aller ouvrir la porte ; il entra à ma suite, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Ça commençait vraiment à peser alors, sans attendre, je pris mes affaires et montai par les escaliers pendant qu'il empruntait l'ascenseur... Peu après, je disparus dans l'ombre du couloir menant à la porte de mon appartement et finalement, derrière la porte de ce dernier ; c'était horrible à quel point il pouvait me mettre mal à l'aise...

Mais à cet instant, la personne qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était moi... pourquoi avais-je été si cassante avec lui ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait ? Enfin, rien de répréhensible au point d'être aussi horrible avec lui... 'c'est sans doute mieux comme ça...' murmurai-je en m'adossant à la porte. Au moins, s'il ne s'approchait pas de moi, je n'aurais pas de raison de l'apprécier et donc pas de regrets... Loin des yeux loin du cœur...

Seulement, la lumière derrière la porte s'alluma et après que des pas lents ne se soient approchés au point d'être juste devant ma porte, j'entendis une clef être tournée dans un barillet puis une porte s'ouvrir... génial... un nouveau voisin...

Je m'en étais alors tenue là... un 'bonjour' ou 'bonsoir' éventuel lorsque j'avais le malheur de sortir en même temps que lui dans le couloir ou de croiser son regard... toujours des moments gênants... surtout dans l'ascenseur... non parce que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pouvais pas utiliser les escaliers... apparemment l'un des locataire avait casser plusieurs marches... du coup ils en avait profité pour tout refaire... quelle poisse.

L'hiver arriva peu de temps après et, bien sûr, le froid et le givre fit de même... Le sol était une patinoire, ma veste n'était pas assez épaisse et, avec plusieurs heures de cours et kilomètres de marches dans les pattes, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose ; prendre un bon café et lire le dernier livre que j'avais acheté.

 _Crash_

Surprise, je sursautai, une main sur mon cœur ; quelque venait de s'étaler en vélo. Vite mais prudemment, j'allai vers elle et me maudis lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était mon 'cher voisin'.

\- « _Ça va ?_ » demandai-je pour la forme.

\- « _Je-je crois..._ » répondit-il après un moment ; on aurait dit un cerf pétrifié devant les phares d'une voiture. Il tenta alors de se relever, mais lorsqu'il posa son deuxième pied à terre, il serra les dents et s'effondra en se tenant la cheville. Par réflexe, je m'étais précipité pour le retenir en l'empêcher de tomber trop durement, mais enlevai immédiatement mon bras de son dos lorsque je fus certaine qu'il n'irait pas plus bas avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa cheville ; elle n'était même pas rouge.

Un soupire de mécontentement m'échappa ; ce n'était sans doute rien. Mon regard alla alors vers les escaliers... puis vers lui... il réessayait de se relever mais, cette fois-ci, sans poser pied à terre...

\- « _J'vais vous aider..._ » marmonnai-je en me mettant juste à côté de lui ; il était bien plus grand que moi, au moins une tête de plus... mais, à en juger par les mikado qui lui servaient de jambes, il ne devait pas peser bien plus lourd qu'un Gasterornis... on dira soixante/soixante-dix kilo...

Il se figea lorsque j'attrapai son bras et passai une main derrière son dos et sous son aisselle, mais se laissa transporter... bon, c'était plutôt du quatre-vingt que du soixante-dix mais bon, au moins il ne se laissait pas totalement aller...

Enfin bref, une fois en sûreté sur le trottoir, je le laissai là, allai chercher son vélo puis, après qu'il m'aie donnée ses clefs de casier, j'allai le ranger avant de revenir pour aider mon voisin à monter les escaliers.

Il y avait une bonne dizaine de marches, mais après les trois première, je me rendis compte d'une chose ; il forçait sur sa jambe pour ne pas mettre son poids sur mes épaules.

\- « Vous pouvez vous appuyer totalement sur moi... je vais pas vous laisser tomber... » murmurai-je sans le regarder ; ça ne servirait à rien, il ne regardait jamais dans les yeux. Après ça, et au plus grand déplaisir de mon dos, il y mis plus de poids... mais bon, je ne pouvais pas jouer les 'fragiles' maintenant... en plus c'était moi qui lui avait dit de le faire...

Enfin bref, mis à part l'escalier, tout fut plus ou moins facile, de l'ascenseur jusqu'au fait de l'amener chez lui...

\- « _Faudra mettre de la glace dessus... vous en avez ?_ » demandai-je lorsque je le vis baisser la tête une fois de plus.

\- « _No..._ » répondit-il dans un murmure ; je soupirai et l'amenai jusqu'à son lit qui, comme le mien, longeait le mur, sous sa fenêtre.

\- « _Allongez-vous ; j'vais vous en chercher..._ » dis-je en quittant son appartement sans fermer totalement la porte.

'Idiote !' me hurlai-je intérieurement en refermant ma porte derrière moi. 'j'aurais juste pu le laisser se débrouiller avec sa cheville... mais nooooonnn ! Madame à un cœur d'artichaut !' me réprimandai-je en ouvrant mon congélateur à la recherche d'un pain de glace. Les sourcils froncés, je le refermai d'un coup, pris une serviette en tissu éponge pour les mains en l'entourai avec... directement sur la peau, ça aurait pu lui faire plus de mal que de bien et avec trop d'épaisseurs entre sa jambe et le pain, ça aurait été inutile... 'mère poule !' pensai-je en passant à nouveau sa porte.

Sans un mot, je la fermai et allai vers lui qui, apparemment, même s'il était dans son environnement, ne savait plus où regarder, puis lui tendis ce dont il avait besoin.

\- « _M-merci._ » bégaya-t-il avant de soulever le bas de son pantalon pour poser le pain dessus ; je l'entendis inspirer à travers ses dents. Soit c'était trop froid, soit ça faisait mal...

'Ma bonne action de l'année' me dis-je en relevant les yeux de sa jambe. Je me tournai alors, prête à partir lorsque, du coin de l'œil, je vis quelque chose qui me sembla... 'familier'.

Ma bouche devint sèche, mes yeux me brûlait de ne pas fermer mes paupières... mais qui pourrait m'en vouloir... devant moi, sur le bureau de ce type, se trouvait un véritable trésor ! Et j'avais peur que, si jamais je fermai les yeux... même si ce n'était que pour un millième de seconde, il disparaîtrait...

Lentement, je m'approchai de la merveille et l'observai ; c'était un bloc de pierre... rien d'exceptionnel là dedans, mais ce qui était incrusté... c'était un fossile... un vrai... il n'était pas complet... mais rien que pour ce que l'on pouvait voir du crâne.. de la cage thoracique et surtout, les plumes qui, lors de la fossilisation avaient laissé, dans la pierre, un contour noir indélébile...

\- « _C'est un Microraptor ?_ » demandai-je à mi-voix, un sourire incrédule sur le visage ; je me tournai alors pour lui poser véritablement la question mais, lorsque je le fis, il sembla totalement ahuri... comme congelé sur place... je n'étais même pas vraiment certaine qu'il respirait encore... « _Euh... j'vais y aller._ » dis-je rapidement avant de passer d'un pas pressé vers la porte que j'eus grand peine à ne pas claquer derrière moi.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis et, pour être franche, je n'avais ni la volonté, ni l'envie d'aller sonner chez lui ou même d'aller lui parler pour lui demander de me rendre mon pain de glace...

Je me sentais bête, j'avais presque craché sur ce type à son arrivé je l'avais presque fuit depuis, puis j'ai joué les bonnes Samaritaines pour lui, et finalement, je me suis presque invitée chez lui... pas étonnant qu'il ne sache pas sur quel pied danser... Mon regard alla de ma tasse de café encore fumante à mes nombreux bouquins... moi non plus je n'aimerai pas trop que quelqu'un qui m'a traité comme de la merde soit aussi près de mes trésors... 'y'a pas à tortiller, je suis vraiment la reine des brèles ! '

 _Ding dong_

Surprise, je sursautai sur ma chaise, renversant le peu de café qui y était encore sur moi.

\- « Merde ! » vociférai-je en me relevant rapidement. « U-une minute, j-j'arrive. » dis-je d'une voix forte en espérant que la personne attende un peu. Rapidement, je retirai mon pantalon qui me brûlait, en changeai rapidement, essuyai le café de ma nappe en toile cirée puis allai ouvrir ; c'était le voisin.

\- « _Dé-désolé d'arriver à l'improviste-_ » commença-t-il avant que ses yeux, après avoir passé plus de deux secondes sans êtres scotchés au sol, ne retombent. « _Merci pour la glace._ » dit-il précipitamment en me tendant le pain ainsi que le tissu éponge.

\- « _Ah ouais, de rien._ » dis-je en récupérant le tout ; on resta là pendant un moment. Lui, les bras ballant et moi avec le pain et le tissus plaqué contre mon torse. « _Euh... vous..._ » commençai-je en me rendant compte que, tout comme lui, j'avais beaucoup... mais alors BEAUCOUP de mal à regarder devant moi. « _la cheville, ça va mieux ?_ » demandai-je finalement, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

\- « _O-oui..._ » répondit-il en levant sa jambe tout en la regardant. « _merci..._ » ajouta-t-il en la reposant, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

Le silence résonna pendant plusieurs longues secondes...

\- « Je... je vais... » dit-il en montrant d'un geste mou sa porte avant de se tourner.

\- « _Eh._ » appelai-je soudainement ; je me serait frappée. Il s'arrêta surpris et se retourna lentement. « _Je euh... j'ai fait du café..._ » commençai-je en sentant peu à peu ma gorge se nouer. 'Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais andouille !? L'invites pas à l'intérieur ! T'as déjà du mal à le regarder en face pour lui dire merci et tu lui demandes s'il veut prendre le café ?! Mais t'as les fils qui s'touchent !' hurla ma conscience. « _V-vous en voulez... ?_ » ajoutai-je en espérant que mes cordes vocales ne soient pas écrasées par se nœud imaginaire avant la fin de ma phrase ; il me regarda avec des yeux ronds...

Il ne répondit rien pendant un long moment... je n'arrivais même plus à déglutir tellement j'étais nerveuse.

\- « _J-j'ai du thé sinon..._ » murmurai-je à peine... ok, j'avais pas eu ce genre de stress depuis mon épreuve manuelle de physique au BAC... et lors de mon permis... et lors de mes partiels... et lors de toutes mes présentations Powerpoint... j'aurais pas du me couper à ce point des conversations !

\- « _Euh... je-je voudrais pas déranger..._ » répondit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux auburn déjà en bataille... 'et tu viens de remarquer sa couleur de cheveux...' remarquai-je intérieurement... mauvais signe.

\- « _Non, c-c'est bon...ça dérange pas... si je propose..._ » insistai-je avec un sourire gêné ; il parut réfléchir un moment... releva la tête, laissa ses yeux aller vers ce qu'il pouvait sans doute voir de mon appartement, puis, lentement, il mit une main sur la poignée de sa porte ; un clique résonna à mes oreille lorsqu'il la tira vers lui. Un bref sourire monta sur son visage, puis redescendit avant de reprendre sa place... le mien également devait jouer au yo-yo sur mon visage.

\- « _Ah oui, pardon..._ » dis-je précipitamment avant de me racler la gorge ; j'étais au milieu du passage, il risquait pas de rentrer ! « Allez-y » ris-je nerveusement ; il passa devant moi et entra dans la pièce principale du studio avant de s'arrêter brusquement. 'j'ai quand même pas oublié de ranger mes sous-vêtements ?!' me demandai-je en pleine panique. Il tourna alors sur ses talons, regarda par terre puis s'avança et commença à enlever ses chaussures avant de les poser à côté des miennes ; sauvée, je respirais enfin...

La pièce n'était vraiment pas grande... vingt mètres carrés, à tout casser... et avec le lit, le bureau, l'armoire, les rangement cuisine etc... ça faisait plus beaucoup de place... ça et aussi, il fallait que je remette la main sur la chaise que je gardais, auparavant pour les amies qui venaient...

\- « Ça doit être là...» marmonnai-je en ouvrant ma vieille armoire... et effectivement, la deuxième chaise était là. Je la sortis donc, la mis de l'autre côté de ma petite table puis allait prendre de l'eau au robinet pour le café... ou le thé... « _Donc... ? Plutôt thé ou café ?_ » demandai-je encore un peu désabonner par la présence d'une personne presque inconnue dans mon domaine... le pauvre avait du ressentir la même chose quand je suis allée chez lui...

\- « _Euh.. t-thé_ » répondit-il après quelques secondes ; le grincement d'une chaise se fit entendre. Sans trop attendre, je lançai la bouilloire, il ne faudrait pas plus d'une minute... peut-être deux maximum pour que l'eau boue... En attendant, je rangeai le pain de glace, le tissu éponge puis préparai les tasses en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder ce qu'il faisait... même si ça me brûlait de savoir... c'était déjà plus supportable que le café que je m'étais fait tomber dessus peu avant...

Quand l'eau fut chaude, je pris la bouilloire, versai le contenu délicatement dans les deux mugs puis la reposai et posai les deux boissons sur la table.

\- « _Sucre ?_ » demandai-je en allant chercher une cuillère pour son thé.

\- « _J'veux bien... m-merci._ » dit-il avec un sourire encore un peu nerveux...

\- « _Ah, euh... par contre... je.. j'ai pas de lait..._ » prévins-je en espérant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre son thé avec un nuage de lait... ou même de crème...

\- « _N-non, ça va... je préfère sans..._ » dit-il en levant une main au niveau de sa tête ; je souris timidement, soulagée... je le regardais toujours... Détournant les yeux, j'entrepris de passer de l'autre côté et m'assis lentement devant ma tasse de café avant d'enrouler mes mains autour du récipient... je n'y touchai toutefois pas.

\- « _Je-_ » commençai-je après plusieurs minutes à ne pas bouger ; je sentis son regard se poser un instant sur moi. « _Je voulais vous demander pardon... j'ai pas... j'ai pas été très aimable avec vous... pardon..._ » murmurai-je en triturant la anse de mon mug.

\- « _C'est pas grave... j'ai- j'ai l'habitude..._ » répondit-il sur un ton qui donnait l'impression qu'il était ailleurs... Je relevai la tête intriguée ; je croisai son regard mais pour une fois, je parvins à ne pas flancher. Il dut deviner que ça m'intriguait car, ses sourcils se levèrent à l'unisson avant qu'il n'avale la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre puis ne la repose. « _J'ennuie les gens..._ »expliqua-t-il simplement comme si c'était aussi évident que de dire que l'eau bouillait à cent degrés ; l'un de mes sourcils se leva, incrédule. « _J-j'ai pas beaucoup de conversation... enfin... pas le genre qui intéresse les gens..._ » rit-il en regardant sa tasse...

\- « _Mh.. je comprends..._ » répondis-je en laissant mes yeux glisser vers mon reflet dans le noir du café. Le silence repris alors de plus bel. Plus aucun bruit, si ce n'était pour celui du vent que faisait vaguement bouger les volets de plastique ou celui d'aspiration lorsque l'un de nous buvait. C'était bizarre... vraiment étrange d'avoir quelqu'un ici après avoir passé tant de temps sans que mes amis ne passent ne serait-ce qu'une fois en trois ans... enfin, je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir, après tout, c'est moi qui ne venait plus au resto ou aux fêtes...

\- « _Ah au fait, moi c'est Eva._ » dis-je en lui tendant la main à travers la table.

\- « _Newt._ » dit-il à son tour en serrant ma main ; il avait quand même une bonne poigne.

Soudain, je fus tirée de mes pensées par la vue d'une petite chose noire qui se baladait tranquillement sur ma bouilloire ; sans réfléchir, je me levai, pris la première chose qui me tombait sous la main et me précipitai pour empêcher à la pauvre araignée de se faire frire les pattes en allant très près de la vapeur...

\- « Viens là ma puce... » murmurai-je en plaquant doucement le magazine que j'avais en main contre la paroi... après quelques hésitations, elle monta dessus et, passant à côté de Newt puis m'agenouillai et posait la feuille de chou contre le rebord de fenêtre ; là au moins, elle ne risquerait pas de se faire cramer. Contente de la voir disparaître, à l'abri derrière mon armoire, je me sentis soudainement observée. Je tournai alors la tête et il était là, avec un air à la fois amusé et surpris sur son visage ; adorable... ' Et ça y est... mayday, on a perdu le nord' me dis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- « _Vous n'avez pas peur des araignées.. ?_ » demanda-t-il... même si ça ressemblait plutôt à une remarque pour s'en convaincre lui-même...

\- « _Bah, je trouve leurs petits yeux noirs mignons..._ » murmurai-je au bout d'un moment. « _Et puis, si j'avais peur de ces modèles réduits, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait en voyant celles du Carbonifère ?_ » ris-je avant de me rendre compte que je parlais peut-être avec quelqu'un qui ne comprendrait pas... il avait beau avoir un fossile de dinosaure sur son bureau... ça pouvait tout simplement être une déco... un simple presse-papier pour lui...

\- « _La Megarachne servinei ?_ » demanda-t-il soudainement avec une intonation que je ne lui connaissais pas ; je n'était plus de l'incertitude ni de la gêne... mais plutôt comme si j'avais annoncé à un enfant que Noël avait été avancé de quelques semaines.

\- « _Oui c'est celle là_. » répondis-je avec un brin d'enthousiasme. « _avec la taille d'un crâne humain... je n'ose même pas imaginer les dégâts..._ » ajoutai-je en imaginant immédiatement plusieurs centaines de ces araignées de soixante centimètre de diamètre – en comptant les pattes – parcourir les rues et ou les maisons en tout sens...

\- « _Le pauvre Pickett, je ne pourrais plus le laisser seul..._ » rit-il soudainement.

\- « _Pickett ?_ » répétai-je en laissant ma tête pencher sur le côté.

\- « _Mon chat._ » répondit-il avec un sourire plus décontracté même si ses mains avaient visiblement besoin de s'occuper.

\- « _Ah ? Mais je ne l'ai pas vu la dernière fois..._ » dis-je en passant ma main sur mon menton.

\- « _C'est un sphinx, il dort souvent dans mes pulls..._ » expliqua-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux... mais malgré tout, ils retombèrent à la même place, cachant partiellement son œil droit. « Vous... vous voulez le voir ? » demanda-t-il les yeux plus vivants que jamais ; je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Sans attendre, il se leva, alla à la porte... qu'il ferma derrière lui - tête en l'air – puis, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis toquer à la porte que j'allai ouvrir.

\- « _Heh, fausse manœuvre..._ » rit-il visiblement gêné ; je le laissai entrer, refermai la porte puis me tournai vers lui. Un sourire en coin releva ma lèvre jusqu'à ce que, dans ses bras, je vois un pull en laine bleue grossièrement tricotée qui commença à bouger puis après quelques secondes, une petite tête couverte d'un duvet presque invisible en émergea.

Je n'étais pas absolument fan des chats sans poils, mais je devais bien avouer que les grands yeux verts et la douce couleur maronné de l'animal lui donnaient un certain 'charme'.

Il resta un peu plus longtemps à l'appartement et, en attendant de finir les multiples mugs de thé et café, nous nous mîmes à lire religieusement les livres de paléontologie que j'avais acquis ainsi que ceux qu'il était allé cherché chez lui. Pour le coup, il avait bien raison, c'était rare de trouver quelqu'un qui s'intéressait aux roches ou même juste qui ne confondait pas un ptérodactyle avec un ptéranodon... ou même quelqu'un qui n'irait pas dire que les deux reptiles précédents étaient des dinosaures... aux oreilles d'un fan de paléontologie, c'était comme fracasser un piano sur le sol ; une cacophonie insupportable.

Enfin, aucun de nous deux ne fit cet affront à l'autre... et d'ailleurs, la fois où nous allâmes à la grande bourse aux fossiles et minéraux de Cernay, soit deux ans après notre première discussion, fut l'un des jours les plus heureux que j'avais vécu. Tant d'ossements de créatures fantastiques, de merveilles immortelles laissées par la nature... c'était comme si nous avions eu cinq ans une fois de plus...

Nous nous étions également 'séparés' pour couvrir plus de terrain et, dans _le plus grand secret_ , j'avais mis la main sur une dents d'Utahraptor en pendentif... je comptais d'ailleurs le garder pour Noël.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis et, au soir du vingt-cinq, nous décidâmes d'aller manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant que je connaissais bien... de plus, il n'était qu'à une vingtaine de minutes de nos appartements où Pickett attendait, sans doute enroulé dans l'un de nos pulls. À dire vrai, je ne savais même plus exactement s'il était chez Newt ou chez moi... ce chat avait tellement pris l'habitude de jongler entre les deux appartement, que le trouver était devenu cinq fois plus complexe... c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi, au cas ou, nous avions décidé de mettre deux jeux de gamelles. Une de nourriture et une d'eau dans chacun des appartements.

Enfin, pour le moment, le temps était à la discussion qui, comme d'habitude, tournait essentiellement autour des dernières découvertes et hypothèses concernant nos chers ossements...

\- « _Et tu penses qu'ils trouveront toutes les couleurs qu'ils pouvaient avoir ?_ » demandai-je un peu sceptique malgré mon enthousiasme.

\- « _S'ils ont pu déduire la couleur rouge du cou d'un Psittacosaure rien qu'en analysant la forme et la répartition des mélanosomes fossiles, alors je pense que c'est plus que possible._ » dit-il, les yeux pétillants. C'était le premier Noël qu'on passait ensemble... les fois précédentes, ils étaient retourné en Angleterre... me laissant ici avec ma famille... mais même si je les aimais beaucoup... ce n'était pas pareil... je ne pouvais pas être vraiment moi...

\- « Oui mais tous les musées ne laisseront pas les chercheurs ponctionner leurs chers ossements... même si ce n'est que pour quelque milligramme de pigments fossilisés... » dis-je un peu agacée.

\- « Bah, avec ce que Fur/Ølst a fourni, ils en ont encore pour quelques temps avant d'avoir tout identifié. » insista Newt toujours aussi enjoué.

J'acquiesçai, bien obligée de reconnaître que sans cette formation danoise, ces expériences n'auraient pas bougé, mais tout à coup, quelqu'un me bouscula et, je sentis mon sac être violemment tiré en arrière.

 _Cloc_

En un instant, mon bras droit me parut ne plus exister et sans que je sache vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, j'entendis la voix de Newt devenir plus grave et agressive.

Je me tournai alors et, devant moi, je vis qu'il était aux prises avec un type qui tentai de lui décocher un coup de poing ; il y parvint.

\- « Alors tu fais moins le fière, hein ? » vociféra le type en s'approchant de Newt, tout en faisant craquer ses doigts. Réagissant de suite, je regardai non loin de moi et vis une planche qui dépassait d'un tas d'ordures, je l'attrapai et l'abattis à l'arrière de la tête du type ; il tomba en avant et tituba en jurant plusieurs fois.

Je profitai de ça pour prendre mon sac, attraper la main de Newt pour l'aider à se relever et, tous deux, nous détalâmes vers la Place du Cygne et, après avoir passé la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, nous continuâmes sur notre lancé et montâmes par l'escalier en courant jusqu'à arriver devant nos portes.

Nous étions tous les deux essoufflés, l'adrénaline nous avait abandonnés mais, même après avoir fait plus de la moitié du trajet en courant et avoir subi quelques dommages mineurs, un rire arriva jusqu'à nos lèvres... ce n'était pas fort, ni à gorge déployé, mais c'était vrai... honnête.

\- « _Ouhh... ils -hhh- ils sont toujours comme ça les Noëls avec toi ?_ » demandai-je en essayant d'ouvrir la porte mais avec une main, ce n'était pas facile.

\- « _Seulement quand t'es là..._ » répondit-il en me prenant délicatement la clef de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et, l'un après l'autre nous entrâmes, Pickett était déjà en train de dormir sur ma veste en laine.

\- « _Euh.. tu sais remettre un bras en place ?_ » demandai-je en me tenant l'épaule droite ; je ne la sentais plus du tout.

\- « _Euh... j-je sais pas... je peux essayer..._ » dit-il en s'approchant pendant que j'enlevai ma veste ainsi que mon pull.

\- « _Bon, je-_ » commença-t-il en attrapant délicatement mon épaule d'une main et mon bras de l'autre. « _j'y vais à trois..._ » annonça-t-il en resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur mon épaule.

 _un..._

 _deux- **Clac**_

Je voulus hurler mais, ma main gauche se jeta immédiatement sur ma bouche pour en étouffer le cri... malheureusement, si un cri pouvait être 'évité', les pleurs, eux, avaient plus de mal...

\- « _Ça va ?_ » demanda-t-il de suite en se penchant sur le côté, l'air inquiet ; j'acquiesçai rapidement, la main toujours sur la bouche et les yeux fermement clos... Il me fallut quelques secondes de plus avant que la douleur résiduelle ne devienne supportable... mais quand se fut le cas, je relâchai ma main gauche et relevai la tête après avoir essuyé le plus gros de mes larmes.

\- « _Sûre ?_ » demanda-t-il en laissant ses yeux osciller entre mon visage certainement rougie par les pleurs et la drôle de couleur que prenait mon épaule. Je m'éppraitai alors à le lui assurer, lorsque, dans la lumière de l'entrée, je me rendis compte qu'une plaie de bien quinze centimètre traversait sa joue.

\- « _Viens avec moi._ » dis-je en l'attrapant par la main avant de l'entraîner vers la salle de bain ou, après avoir baissé la cuvette, je le fis asseoir. Là, je me mis à fouiller dans les tiroirs du petit meuble sous le lavabo et, une fois des compresses et du désinfectant en main, je m'approchai de lui et lui fit relever la tête. « _Ça risque de piquer..._ » murmurai-je en imbibant la compresse de liquide avant de l'appliquer doucement contre la plaie ; il tressaillit quelque peu. « désolée... » dis-je sans pour autant décrocher mes yeux de la plaie que je devais nettoyer.

Le sang rendait le tout impressionnant mais la plaie n'était vraiment pas profonde... alors pourquoi mes doigts tremblaient-ils ? M'en voulais-je ? Au final, c'était moi qui lui avait parlé de ce restaurant... mais c'était lui qui avait proposé qu'on y aille pour Noël... Oui, mais tout ça, c'était pour mon sac... s'il avait été seul, rien ne serait arrivé...

\- « _Je suis tellement désolée..._ » dis-je en plaçant une compresse propre sur sa joue. « _J'aurais dû faire attention..._ » ajoutai-je en collant deux bandes adhésives pour maintenir le tout.

\- « _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser..._ » dit-il, ses yeux ronds d'incompréhension. « _C'est le genre de chose qu'on peut pas prédire._ » rit-il de son éternel air enfantin. « Je-je suis juste content que tu n'aie pas la même... » ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment en enlevant une mèche rebelle de devant mon œil ; je me raidis.

\- « _Euh... Newt..._ » dis-je, la gorge un peu nouée ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu pendant que je cherchai une petite boîte dans ma poche. « _Joyeux Noël, Newt._ » dis-je en lui présentant l'écrin. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement vers le petit coffret et, doucement, il le pris dans sa main et l'ouvrit.

Sa mâchoire tomba quelque peu. Je savais qu'il le reconnaîtrait. Le regard pétillant, il sortit le pendentif et regarda la dent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre chaque extrémité du pendentif pour le refermer autour de son cou... mais, après plusieurs dizaines de secondes, il ne semblait pas arriver à l'accrocher.

\- « _Attends._ » dis-je en lui attrapant doucement les mains avant de remonter vers les extrémités de la chaîne. « _je vais le faire._ » dis-je en m'avançant un peu plus. « _Uhm... tu peux baisser la tête en avant ?_ » demandai-je en essayant de voir au dessus de son crâne ; il fit ce que je lui dis et, en quelques instant, le tout était fait. « _et voilà !_ » annonçai-je avec un sourire.

 _Mraowww_

Appela soudainement Pickett.

\- « Oui, j'arrive. » répondis-je en me reculant un peu. « _Il te va comme un gant._ » dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front puis tourner les talons pour aller remettre des croquettes dans la gamelle du matou.

\- « _Euh... E-Eva..._ » appela soudainement Newt. Je me retournai avant de me relever et, devant moi, fut présentée un petit sachet en papier kraft. « _Désolé pour l'emballage..._ » balbutia-t-il après que j'ai pris le paquet. Patiemment, je l'ouvris et, du coin de l'œil, je vis Newt fixer le pauvre morceau de papier en mâchonnant frénétiquement sa lèvre inférieur. Une fois ouvert, je le renversai dans ma main et découvrit également un collier. Je posai le papier et, les yeux ronds, je le dépliai pour trouver un médaillon incrusté d'une pierre contenant un petit fossile, le tout recouvert d'une protection en verre...

\- « _C-Ça te plais ?_ » demanda-t-il. « _comme tu avais beaucoup aimé celui que j'ai sur mon bureau... j-j'ai pensé que ça te plairais..._ » expliqua-t-il, en retrouvant par moment le sourire ; je l'attachai immédiatement à mon cou.

\- « _C'est magnifique._ » m'exclamai-je en lui sautant au cou ; il se raidit immédiatement. Réalisant où j'étais, je voulus m'écarter, mais avant même que je commence m'éloigner, je sentis ses mains se caler, respectivement au creux de ma taille et l'autre au niveau de mon épaule puis son front se poser sur le haut de mon crâne.

Je fus tout d'abord surprise, mais une partie de moi, plus forte à se moment là, décida de ne rien dire et de juste profiter du moment. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je sente sa tête bouger puis des lèvres frôler mon front. Surprise, je relevai le visage, certainement plus rouge qu'une tomate ; il n'était pas en meilleur état...

Le silence était lourd... et plutôt désagréable... aussi, je ne savais pas ce qui serait pire ; oser bouger ? Ou bien rester là comme des idiots à se tenir l'un contre l'autre sans oser vraiment se regarder en face. Je fermai les yeux, pris une grande inspiration puis les rouvris avant de monter sur la pointe de mes pieds déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire... j'aurais préféré la joue... mais il m'aurait fallut l'escabeau... je sentis ses doigts se resserrer et, avant que j'ai eu le temps de redescendre à pied plat, il déglutit et se pencha lentement en avant. Je fis de même et, avec la douceur d'une plume nos lèvres se frôlèrent... restèrent un moment comme ça avant de s'éloigner un peu... puis, enhardies, elles se rapprochèrent de plus en plus au point de se modeler l'une part rapport à l'autre... à la fois similaires et complémentaires... je n'aurais pas pu être mieux accompagnée.. et je ferais tout pour qu'il se dise la même chose.


End file.
